


[[Play]]

by soft_yugy (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Jackson Wang, Feathers & Featherplay, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/soft_yugy
Summary: "Mine, mine, mine. Why would you even look at another man?"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	[[Play]]

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I was thinking while writing this. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you <3

"Thank you!"

Jackson smiles brightly at the good-looking ice cream man after scooping up his favorite vanilla flavoured ice cream and handing it over to him.  
"You're welcome" He winked at Jackson. Jaebum looks up from his phone, gaze switching between Jackson and the man before hastily holding Jackson's free hand. "Let's go, baby"

He did draw the vendor's attention from that pet name, but it was ignored as soon as they left. Jackson couldn't even steal another glance at him due to Jaebum's tight grip on his shoulders. Everything prevented Jackson from looking at the vendor.

As soon as they got home, while Jackson is still licking the milky goodness of the ice cream, his lips stained with them; Jaebum had held him by his thighs and carries him to the bedroom. Jaebum drops him gently so both of them are standing.  
"Bummie, my ice cream..." Jackson whines in protest as his ice cream melts and drips in between his fingers. He couldn't take another bite when Jaebum had him engulfed around his broad shoulders.  
"Shh. Be quiet for once"  
Jaebum pushes his hand away, making the cones, along with its content fall onto the floor

"I want to play" Jaebum snakes his hands under Jackson's shirt. His eyes locked on Jackson's skin like a predator. He pushes Jackson's head down to make him stand on his knees. Jackson is confused at first by the sudden behavior but he chooses to play along with what Jaebum has planned.

"Suck"  
Jackson looks over his boyfriend's face, lust clouding his judgement. He pulls the zips down. Sliding his tongue along the erect cock of his boyfriend, some of the ice cream staining the cock, and he moaned softly. He licks them back while sucking his boyfriend. Jackson looks up, Jaebum's face unamused.  
"I don't like that. That's all you've got?"

Jackson continues working on sucking to make his lover feel good. He focuses on the head, licking it and pressing his tongue at the tip and along the slit. Then he takes Jaebum deep again, gagging with tears forming as his length enters his throat. Jaebum pushes his head deeper with skill. His gag reflex coming stronger and he gags again.  
"That's enough" Dominance resonating in his voice as he pulls out from Jackson's mouth by pushing him by his shoulders. Jackson whines at the loss;abandoned in the middle of sucking. Jackson catches up on his breath that he didn't realise he has been holding, looking at Jaebum leaving him when he was half hard himself in his underwear. Toes curling and he has fallen on his ass; thighs spread.

"Bummie..." He had went away. Jackson looks at the floor where the melted ice cream is. Picking it up and cleaning the mess, Jackson has no idea as of what he needs to do next. Jaebum came back, though. Shirtless now, but still in his jeans.  
The sight surely took his breath away. The object on Jaebum's hand came to sight. His collar and leash.  
"Sit down, puppy"

He did as he was told and Jaebum put on the collar on him.  
"Pretty, now come up"  
Jackson stands up and wraps his legs as soon as Jaebum props the younger's thighs around his waist. Jackson was dropped onto the bed. Their weights sinks on the mattress when Jaebum hovers on top of him.

Jaebum pulls the younger's sweater up to reveal the skin underneath. Smooth and supple. He nips on the right pink nipple. Jackson squirmed to get used to the sensation on his sensitive buds. His breath gets erratic when Jaebum had them in between his teeth and teasingly rubs them with his tongue. Up and down, the buds starts to redden. His left hand focused on tweaking the left nipple. It gets redder sooner than the right one without lubrication. When Jaebum stops momentarily to look at his works, it was absolutely beautiful. Jackson pants and gasps for air that's he's been holding. Jaebum reaches for the feathers he'd kept for Jackson. He sees the way Jackson shudder upon looking at it. The white tip of the feather came in contact with the younger's nipple. His whines and whimpers getting desperate.  
"Hyung! I'm.. I'm sensitive! Ahhh"  
Jaebum attacks without stopping. His skilled hands circling around the left bud.

"Ohh! Ahhn! hnn..." His voice fluctuates from how good he feels. The attention on his nipples makes him arch his back beautifully; so lost in pleasure Jaebum has to give him. Jackson has no idea where to look. His nipples being abused so hard and fast in the right ways, and the way his boyfriend mouth latching on his chest, too, is way too hot. He occasionally looks up with a small intimidating smile. "These are mine"  
Jackson would be lying if he says he isn't hard. His cock twitches every time the tingly and pleasurable shock was sent into his brain, making his thoughts fuzzy.  
"Good boy. Letting me touch his pretty spot. You're such a good boy, do you know that?" Jackson sobs out as the teasing gets faster and his trapped cock is so painfully hard, rubbing against Jaebum's crotch.

"I'm not done yet"  
Jaebum sets the feather aside. This time he retrieves a bottle of lube from their bedside table. He squirts them like whipping cream around Jackson's nipples as Jackson watches him. His face gets redder at the sight of his red nipples being treated like cupcakes in the making.  
"This and.." Jaebum fingers works to pinch the nipples again. This time pulling and pressing them, making Jackson completely lost in ecstacy.  
"So.. good... Hmm. Feels so good, hyung!"  
"Puppy feels good?"  
"Yes! So good. More, please!" Mouth agape with moans coming out every time Jaebum teases him. Jackson starts grinding against his boyfriend. It relieves the pressure. His thighs  
closing as Jaebum grinds back. "You're so hard down there. Rub your little cock on me"

Jaebum presses his own clothed erection against Jackson's. The younger's cock springs free when Jaebum pulls his underwear down.  
"Bummie, I wanna cum" He pleads with those puppy eyes, but Jaebum knows better than to look at him in the face. He manages to control his dominance by focusing solely on the hard buds. "Not yet" He answered. The collar on his neck feels agonizingly good. Jaebum pulling on the leash, making him short on air is so hot.

The pulls and presses wasn't enough because Jaebum starts to blow on them. They're so sensitive to the point that the hot air from Jaebum's mouth and the cold air hitting the surface of the nipple feels pleasurable. Jackson is so sure that he couldn't wear a shirt for the next couple of days without jolting from the fabric touching his chest. His hands are on Jaebum's hair now. Pulling and tugging at them when Jaebum runs his teeth too hard on his nipple. "M-more~"  
He is so wrecked, yet he wants more. "I'm yours, bummie. Break me, I don't care!" It riles Jaebum up so much more; his cautiousness gone with his desire to pleasure the submissive, giving him everything he wants, fulfilling his desires.

"Hnngh, bummie!" Jackson cries out again, voice high pitched and he's practically screaming. Jaebum has gotten so rough with his sensitive spots. Now his neck is being attacked, especially the back of his neck-- one of his sensitive point. Something about breathing against them makes him feel so hot, like it sends shock in his head. Jaebum knows his body too well to mess with his brain like this.  
"I'm so going to fuck you again and again till I have to carry you around. Then I still want to use you, again and again"

Jaebum pulls away, now his hand trying to peel the jeans out. An evil smirk plastered on his face.

"We're just getting started, sseun-ah"


End file.
